1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a saber saw. This invention particularly relates to a cutting mechanism in a saber saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saber saws are basically of first and second types. In a saber saw of the first type, a saw blade is reciprocated along a linear path. In a saber saw of the second type, a saw blade is moved along an orbital path, for example, an elliptical path. The second type is also referred to as the orbital cutting type.
Prior-art saber saws of the orbital cutting type can not operate properly if saw blades are inversely attached to plungers or carriers.